


See You Space Cowboy

by hexedmaiden



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Courting Rituals, First Dates, Injured Din, M/M, Modern AU, Protective Cobb, drunk cobb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: A Collection of DinCobb promptsRating and tags are subject to change
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 51
Kudos: 145





	1. Mandalorian Courting

It seemed that there were pieces of Cobb everywhere. A flash of red would catch Din’s eye making his heart leap in his chest. Only for him to turn around and find the man was not there. Bright glowing blue would make him think of the first time they met. He dreamt of brown eyes with green rims and a smile that could put twin suns to shame. It felt like even a grain of sand would make Din’s heart clench.

The Mandalorian knew he was pining and there was only one thing he could do. 

“Grogu?” Din turned to the child sitting in the co-pilot chair playing with the round metal ball from one of the levers of the control panel.

Grogu looked up at him. 

“You like Cobb, right? The marshal we met on Tatooine.” 

Grogu nods smiling. 

“Would you be okay if I courted him?”

Grogu tilted his head. 

“Do you know what “courting” means?” 

The child shook his head. Din sighed, at least it wasn’t that kind of talk yet.

“Well, when you like someone and you want to show that you like them romantically you give them gifts, things that could aid them in battle. You have to show them you can protect them in a fight. Should they accept you would join clans. I want to do that with Cobb if you want him to join us too.”

The small green child stared at him a moment then began to babble excitedly waving his little arms all around.

“Okay, okay calm down before you fall out of that chair.” Din chuckled. 

x

The first thing Din needed was some kind of armor for Cobb. It would be much too difficult to get him beskar armor, but he’ll make do with what he could find. He and Grogu walked the stalls of vendors searching for the perfect piece. Nothing seemed to stand out and Din was ready to move on until Grogu frantically began tugging on his cloak around his neck.

Resting on a table was a pale grey cuirass. Between the plates on the chest ran a red lining. The matching bracers had a red line down the center. It was perfect.

“How much?” Din pointed to the armor set.

“500 credits. Belonged to my piece of shit ex-husband. Think he bought it for 4,000 credits but I just want it out of my house.”

“I’m sorry about your ex.”

“Not as sorry as he’ll be when he gets home.” The vendor said handing the armor and bracers to Din after the Mandalorian placed the money into their hand. Grogu waved as they walked away.

“Well kid, looks like we’re on our way to Tatooine.” Din stroked Grogu’s ear making the child squeak happily.

x

The Razor Crest landed softly just outside of Mos Pelgo. Din couldn’t tell who was more excited between him or the child to be back on the desert planet. Grogu was already halfway down the ramp before Din could move. Kids were out in the sun playing with no more worries of a dragon beneath their feet.

What Din was not prepared for was the sight of Cobb Vanth shirtless. His skin shined with sweat. His nose and cheeks were red from the suns. The man was making his way toward them wiping his hands off a rag that was mostly all oil stains.

As the three closed their distance Grogu stuck his arms in the air to be picked up.

“Are you sure? I’m smelly and covered in speed bike oil.” Cobb made a gross face but Grogu persisted. Din was sure if given the chance he too would demand to be wrapped in those grime and sweat covered arms.

“Now what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my two favorite people in the galaxy?” Cobb bounced the child on his hip making him giggle. Warmth bloomed in Din’s chest at the sight.

“I wanted to get you something to help you should you need to defend Mos Pelgo again.” Din reached into the satchel he carried with him and pulled out the pale grey and red accented armor. Cobb carefully reached for it as if it would disappear as soon as he touched it.

“I hope that it serves you well in times of battle. This is the way.” Din licks his lips waiting for Cobb’s reaction.

“Din, this is, I don’t know what to say. Thank you.” Cobb looks at Din with so much adoration in his eyes that it knocks the air from the Mandalorian’s lungs.

“It’s acceptable then?” Din asks nervously, needing to make sure.

“This is a courting gift? Din, you realize you’ve been courting me since you killed the Krayt? You’ve proven yourself more times than I can count. I’ve just been waiting for you to catch on.” Cobb kissed the cheek of Din’s helmet.

Grogu held out the metal ball to Cobb, cooing.

“You want one too?” Cobb laughed and gave the child a kiss on the top of his head.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from wolfinthevoid: hey if you're still taking din/cobb prompts, maybe din invites cobb on 'date' which is just a training session/tracking down some crappy criminal since you know din is that guy.

The words still rang in Cobb’s head as he fixed his hair in the mirror and checked his teeth.

"Are you free tomorrow at 8?" Din had asked him.

Cobb being the charmer he is, looked up through long eyelashes and said, "For you, I'm free anytime."

"Good. Bring your blaster."

_ “Kinky, but alright _ ,“ Cobb had thought at the time.

Cobb spent most of the next day fussing around the house. He kept a pretty spotless house. Not having much in the way of possessions helped.

He wasn't even sure if things would get that far tonight, but he would rather be safe than sorry.

By the time the twin suns started to disappear over the horizon, Cobb was making his way to the spaceport to wait for Din to land.

x

Their date took them to the cantina in Mos Eisley. Peli had offered Din to watch over Grogu, which Din seemed grateful for. The two men walked their way to the well-lit establishment. Live music flowed out into the street, growing even louder as they approach.

Din had picked a table that gave them privacy and a view of the front door. Cobb can understand wanting to know where the nearest exits were at all times. He thought nothing of it.

The pair sat in comfortable silence for the most part. Casually sipping on drinks and eating light meals in between. When either would speak it was like they had been holding a conversation the entire time.

The conversation lulled into silence once more. Cobb had pulled another piece of meat from the plate they shared. He licked the residue from his fingers.

“You’re distracting.”

Cobb gave Din a toothy grin as he trailed the side of his foot up Din’s leg.

“Is it a crime? It’d be a shame you’d have to handcuff me,” Cobb purred

Din sputtered at the flirtation

“I can’t. I need those for him.”

“Him, who?” Cobb looked at the Mandalorian with obvious confusion.

“Behind you. 3 o’clock,” Din said. Cobb took a sip of his drink before turning casually to look over his shoulder before turning back.

“Now, Din. You gotta explain to me why our date involves collecting a bounty. I won’t be upset, I just wanna know the thought process.”

“Uh, I was told first dates should be exciting and memorable so you’re guaranteed a second one,” Din sighed.

“If there wasn’t a helmet between us I’d kiss you stupid," Cobb rolled his eyes playfully. “Now let’s collect us a bounty.”


	3. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Hugglewolf: Hello! I love your Din/Cobb series. If you are still thinking about prompts, I was thinking about Din getting a migraine and Cobb having to persuade Din to let him help. Thank you 😊

Din and Grogu were on the couch snuggled up while Cobb was pattering around the house cleaning up after dinner. 

Din could feel it in the center of his face between his brows. A dull ache that no matter how often he tried to rub it wouldn’t go away. The dull ache moved down to the bridge of his nose and behind his left eye. Closing them he felt tears spring to his eyes. 

_ Kriff. _

A soft worried sound came from the child on his chest. He opened an eye to see Grogu looking at him with worry.

"I'm alright." Din tried to reassure him. But Grogu shook his head, not believing Din for a second. 

The child crawled off the chair and waddled out of the room. Din took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he heard his partner's footsteps coming closer.

"You gonna make it?" Cobb asked softly. Din could barely open his eyes. Even the light filtering through the windows hurt.

"Yeah it's just a headache it'll go away," Din whispered.

"Kid seemed mighty upset. Why don't you go lay down." 

"I'll be fine."

"Sweetheart that wasn't a question." Cobb moved closer to him. Din shook as the cold skin of the back of Cobb’s hand rested against his forehead. 

"Come on. You're going to bed. I'll bring you some cold water and a pill for your head."

"You gonna carry me in there too?" Din leaned forward his face pressed into Cobb’s stomach. Cobb gently massaged Din’s scalp making the bounty hunter whine.

"Aww darlin', you're breaking my heart. I'll lay with you after I get you a cold rag for your forehead."

"Okay." Din croaked out. Tears trickled down from his left eye when he pulled away. Cobb’s fingers brushed the wetness from his face before he helped Din up from the chair he was in. 

The two made their way to the bedroom. Cobb helped him out of his boots and down to his boxer briefs. Din crawled into bed while Cobb made sure the curtains were drawn tight. Din didn't even realize he left the room until he came back with medicine and a glass full of ice water.

Din drained the glass after placing the pill in his mouth. Laying back down he felt Cobb place a cold rag on his forehead. It wasn't until Cobb came and laid next to him. His arms cradling Din close. As Din felt the tension in his body and behind his eyes slowly relax he let out a small sob. 

"Try to sleep. I'll be here." Cobb murmured. 

"Thank you." Din curled closer to him drifting off.


	4. Rough Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meshlamando : din getting BADLY injured and cobb patching him up while also being scared din would die (here for the whump) ; cobb standing up for din when someone insults him/the creed ; anything involving the nickname “brown eyes”. 
> 
> (I am terrible at writing whump but I’m giving you at least a tiny amount of Cobb being fussy over an injured Din! lol)
> 
> The name for the Weequay bartender comes from Hermione-Grander on tumblr!!

It should have just been routine. Werlo had called in a local who had gotten a tad too rowdy down at the cantina, so Cobb had gone down there intending to pick the man up by the scruff and throw him into the drunk tank for the night to sober up.

Cobb was pulling on his trousers when the naked man in his bed groaned to find the spot next to him empty.

“Cobb?” came a muffled sleepy voice.

“Go back to sleep, brown eyes. I just gotta take care of some idiot and I’ll be right back.” Cobb leans across the bed to kiss Din.

“I’ll go with you.”

X

The two men enter the place, spotting the troublemaker instantly. A very drunk young man who was knocking over a few chairs. Napkins and straws littered the floor from where he must have knocked them to the ground. He was currently bothering a small group of people seemingly trying to fight them.

“Leave those people alone!” Cobb commands loudly. The entire cantina looks in their direction.

“Oh, here comes the scary marshal and his stupidly shiny back up.” The drunk says throwing his hands in the air.

“That’s enough, come on.” Cobb looks at the man unamused.

“Aww, we were all just having fun, man.” The drunk trips over his own feet almost falling.

“Hey, why does that freak never show his face huh? What is he some kind of mutant under there?” The drunk jeers, “Fuckin cultist!”

“Son, you better shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you,” Cobb warns, his eyes darken in simmering anger. His hand flexes beside him ready and waiting. He knows Din has probably heard things like this before, maybe even had worse flung his way. But, Cobb won’t stand for it.

“Come on tough guy let’s see how bad you are without the helmet.” The drunk stumbles reaching out for the Mandalorian’s helmet. Within a split second, Cobb grabs the man’s hand and twists it so hard Cobb was sure he broke it with the way the man cried out in agony.

“You say one more damn word against that man I’ll break your knees next,” Cobb says between clenched teeth as he threw the man to the ground. The drunk groans on the ground cradling his injured hand to his chest. Cobb turns to the Weequay bartender.

“Werlo, make sure to give me a list of any damages this idiot’s done. I’ll make sure he pays for ‘em.”

“Sure thing, Marshal.” The bartender nods as he cleans up some of the spilled drinks on the bar.

“All right, let’s get this punk outta here. Cuff him.” Cobb looks over at Din who pulls a set of cuffs from a pouch on his belt. Din gets a cuff around the man’s wrist but before he can grab the other the drunk grabs for a broken bottle and lunges.

Cobb’s blaster is out of the holster on his hip within a second as the drunken man slices into Din’s thigh from where he is on the ground. Cobb pulls the trigger as Din kicks the man away. The drunken man wheezes and gurgles before falling silent.

Cobb's heart drops when he notices the blood pouring from Din’s leg. He rushes to Din’s side as the man looks on the verge of collapsing. Din groans when Cobb wraps an arm around him.

“Werlo, get me the first-aid kit! Someone call for a medic droid!” Cobb shouts as he gets Din to lay on one of the tables. Cobb takes the knife from his pocket slicing it into the fabric of Din’s flight suit. Werlo rushes over with the first-aid kit.

“Din, come on. Stay with me.” Cobb presses his hand over the wound on Din’s thigh. Din hisses in pain. Blood coats the marshal’s fingers while he fights to tear open the bacta patch with his teeth. He wraps the patch snugly against the wound on Din’s leg while they wait for the droid.

“Talk to me, brown eyes.” Cobb holds one of DIn’s hands as he keeps his eyes on Din’s chest watching as it rises and falls.

“Cobb, I’m not going to die. He missed the femoral artery. I might need some stitches at most.” Din sighs as he pulls Cobb down to him so that their foreheads could touch. Cobb let himself relax finally.


	5. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meshlamando : cobb being absolutely drunk outta his mind and doing the “no don’t try to get me in bed i’m w someone already and i love them”

For the first time in a long time, Din and Cobb were able to have a night just to themselves. They had asked Peli to watch Grogu for the night, which she happily agreed to do. Cobb had taken Din out to eat at their favorite restaurant, nothing too fancy but just enough the two had a glass of wine with their meal.

Afterward, they went to a small little dive bar for drinks. Din wasn’t much for drinking but he’d never stop Cobb from having a few. Three drinks in and Cobb was pulling Din onto the dance floor. Din laughed when Cobb tried to spin him around. Which Din did just to humor the man. The rest of the time they just held each other close and swayed to the music.

At some point in the night Din left Cobb’s side just for a moment to use the bathroom and found him nursing a fourth drink in hand.

“Cobb, baby, let’s go home.” Din wrapped his arms around the silver-haired man’s waist from behind.

“I can’t go home with you.” Cobb slurred, leaning into Din.

“Why not?” Din rested his head on Cobb’s shoulder trying not to smile.

“I’ve got a sweetheart back home. He’s beautiful. I think I’m gonna marry him.” Cobb sighed happily. Din shook with quiet laughter.

“I’m sure he’ll say yes, even though you already married him.”

“I just love him so much.” Cobb’s breath hitched with emotion. Din’s heart felt like it would melt and break at the same time.

“He loves you too more than you can know. Let’s get you home to sober up, huh?” Din held Cobb a little tighter. Cobb sniffled and nodded his head in agreement. Din adjusted his grip on Cobb and half carried his husband to the car where the man fell asleep as soon as Din buckled him in.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @hexedmaiden
> 
> I'm still taking prompts so feel free to send me an idea over on twitter or tumblr!


End file.
